


after party

by littlerobbo



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian Smythe, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Not Kurt Friendly, Pre-Slash, after the fight you know, set after 'The First Time' 3x5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: after the events of the fight between blaine n kurt in the 'The First Time' episodesebastian takes a drunk and sad blaine home and surpisingly does nothing else





	after party

**Author's Note:**

> this is Dumb but i just watched the first time episode again and now im just thinkin bout seb finding blainey days after the fight and taking his sad drunk puppy butt home
> 
> also inspired by that scene from Pretty In Pink when Blaine (lol) keeps his hands in his pockets so Andie doesn’t feel uncomfortable bc it’s CUTE AF

"Hey killer, where's Chazz?" Sebastian calls out, teasingly.

"Leave me alone, Sebastian." Blaine replied sullenly. He was dragging his feet as he walked away from the bar.

"Hey." Sebastian stood in front of Blaine and gently touched his arm "What's wrong?" he asked earnestly.

"Me and Kurt had a fight... I'm just walking home." Blaine attempted to walk around Sebastian but the taller boy blocked his way again.

"No, you're not. C'mon, we'll share a cab." Blaine looked unsure so Sebastian continued "I won't take no for an answer, killer. I can't have you hurting yourself trying to drunkenly walk home alone."

Blaine didn't respond for a while and it was getting late so Sebastian spoke up once again.

"I'll keep my hands firmly in my pockets, if that's what you're worried about." he smirked at the shorter boy. Blaine chuckled and shrugged and nodded so they began to slowly walk together out of the car park and into the main road.

Sebastian hailed a cab and opened the door for Blaine and let him shuffle in; true to his word he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and sat back. Blaine gave the driver his address and they sat in silence together for a few minutes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sebastian spoke gently, not trying to pry.

Blaine shrugged and fiddled with the bowtie in his hands that was removed a few hours ago.

"I got a little, uh, handsy in the car." He blushed.

"Scandalous." Sebastian let out a quiet gasp and said mockingly.

"Shut up. Anyway then Kurt pushed me away and started yelling at me that he's 'never felt less like being intimate' and it kind of escalated from there so I told him I'd just walk home." Blaine mimicked Kurt's high pitched voice and Sebastian desperately tried to hold back laughter.

"He didn't even try to stop you?"

"No... No I guess he didn't." Blaine looked pensive for a second before heaving a deep sigh.

"What a dick." Sebastian said bluntly. Blaine threw his head back and laughed loudly making Sebastian smile in return.

"I know, right?"

The conversation lulled and they sat quietly together in the car looking out their respective windows at the silent city streets.

"You can take your hands out of your pockets, y'know." Blaine spoke quietly and sleepily.

"If you're sure." Sebastian looked at him questioningly and waited until Blaine nodded slightly to take his hands from his jeans.

"So, besides Hummel pitching a bitch fit over you _being a normal teenager_ , did you enjoy yourself?" Sebastian smirked as if he already knew the answer.

Blaine smiled cutely and nodded his head with his eyes closed.

"It's nice to just dance and not feel like I'm being judged on it." he blearily opened his eyes and Sebastian felt his cheeks get warm at the cuteness of it (he's only known the boy a day and a half and he's already getting soft).

The car came to a stop outside Blaine's house and Sebastian asked the driver to stay put while he walked Blaine to his door. Blaine stumbled out the car and Sebastian had to grab his -surprisingly firm- upper arm to stop the boy from falling over.

"You okay, killer?" Sebastian was legitimately worried he'd have to carry the lightweight to his room at this rate.

"Yeaah" the boy slurred. "I'm peachy."

"I can see that." Sebastian leered at the boy's ass.

"Sebastian!" Blaine looked scandalised but soon started giggling and bumped his shoulder on Sebastian's as they came to the door of Blaine's house.

Sebastian was suddenly pulled down by arms around his neck, into a warm hug; he faltered for a few seconds before placing his hands on the boy's waist and hugging him back gently.

"Thank you, Seb" Blaine murmured and nuzzled into his shoulder. Sebastian got all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings in his chest at the cute nickname from the equally cute boy (he is really is getting soft).

"G'night, killer."

He walked back to the cab and stood next to it waiting until the boy was inside and shut the door.

When he finally got back to his empty house he went straight to bed and dreamt of dancing his life away with the gorgeous boy with big brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
